


The Invitation

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, another piece I found I hadn't posted yet, just read it till the end, kind of, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comforts Dean in the wake of Charlie's death (This has nothing to do with her canon death this was written earlier and relates to her time in Oz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

The angel sighed as he watched the hunter hide himself in the trunk of the Impala. Dorothy had come back from Oz, alone. Once Dean had given her a hug, he left, heading for the garage. Cas had slowly trailed behind him.  
Now he stood in the doorway while Dean was hidden from him by the hood of the trunk. Dean started when Cas put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey Cas,” he said brokenly, refusing to look at Castiel.   
“Dean, you don’t have to deal with this by yourself.”  
“I’m not having a chick moment.”  
“Sharing your feelings doesn’t make you a girl,” Cas said, exasperated; his face softened. “Let me help you Dean,” he whispered. Dean finally turned around, tears were in his eyes; one slid down his cheek.  
“I can’t take this anymore Cas,” he cried, face crumpling further. “Everyone important to me dies! What if you die too?”  
“Dean…” The angel pulled his hunter to him, gripping him tight.  
“I can’t lose you too.” Dean’s face was buried in the crook of Castiel’s neck, muffling his voice. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” Now Cas’ face crumpled. The elder Winchester was in pain and he could feel it.  
“Then you have to let me in.”  
“What do you think I’ve been doing?”  
“No, not this. You know what I mean, Dean.” Dean’s sniffling halted; the room fell silent, air thick with anticipation. Finally, Dean lifted his head. When Castiel looked into his eyes they were full of emotion, questions asked, answers given, and he could read his hunter like an open book. He could see the invitation. He took the invitation.   
Dean’s eyes widened when lips pressed against his. The tension grew, Cas wouldn’t move the kiss forward until Dean reciprocated. After what felt like ages, the hunter shifted forward, returning the kiss. Eagerly, Cas started moving his mouth, matching Dean’s rhythm when he took the lead. When Dean’s tongue brushed against Castiel’s, the angel moaned and pushed him up against the car, kissing harder and grinding into the hunters hips, causing Dean to moan in turn.   
“Oh!” Sam shouted, his face red.  
At the sound of the younger Winchester’s voice, the pair drew back abruptly, faces flaming as well.   
“I, uh, was just coming to say that Charlie came back.” Sam grinned. “She’s alive Dean.” Dean’s face lit up and he sighed in relief. He gripped his angel’s hand, his smile turning shy, before he led them out of the garage. It was time to welcome Charlie home.


End file.
